Anno Domini
by granitebones
Summary: What if Kamui was given the chance to save Subaru Sumeragi from his fate of becoming the Sakurazukamori? Change it so he would never be betrayed by that man, or maybe even prevent him falling in love with him. To help save the twin that he held so dear. What if he took it?


**Title: Anno Domini  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Slash, blood, fighting, sexual themes, swearing, violence, angst, etc, etc .  
>Summary: What if Kamui was given the chance to save Subaru Sumeragi from his fate of becoming the Sakurazukamori? Change it so he would never be betrayed by that man, or maybe even prevent him falling in love with him. To help save the twin that he held so dear. What if he took it?<br>Pairings: Subaru/Kamui, past mentions of Subaru/Seishirou. **

Emptiness.

That was all that was left for the young teenager as he sat in the darkened room, staring endlessly at the wall. Flickers of moonlight passed through the tightly drawn curtains, the fabric unable to filter out the brightness no matter how hard it tried. The Promise Day came and went and it was almost a blur to the violet eyed teen. There was only one thing that replayed in his head over and over again, with such vividness that he felt he was there again; sliding the blade deep into Fuuma's heart.

A strangled sound escaped his throat as he slid off the bed, trembling. Long digits gripping the sheets of the mattress tightly as a sickness passed through him but there would be no tears as they dried out a long time ago. He knew now that he had no choice, Fuuma was destined to die and Kamui was destined to be the one to kill him, he had accepted it now although that didn't mean he didn't regret it. But out of all the regrets he had, there was only one that stood out the most. That made even him killing Fuuma pale in comparison.

Subaru Sumeragi.

Out of everyone, he was the man that Kamui wanted to heal the most. He could see the striking similarities between them, both betrayed be the men they loved and losing the women that meant the world to them. Subaru, his sister; Kamui, a woman he would have loved for the rest of his life if it were in his power. But, over time, after Fuuma's complete and utter change, the small teen had opened up to the lonely onmyōji, slowly falling deeper and deeper in love with the much older man. It was hard not to love the soft kindness the green eyed beauty tried so hard to hide for such a long time.

Maybe, if circumstances were right, Subaru could have loved him. Maybe if the man hadn't been so trapped by the sakurazukamori, he would have had a future. After the man had left his side, Kamui felt something break inside of him. He almost didn't have the strength to fight any longer. He was only able to make a kekkai , after Kamui witnessed how he had lost his eye.

He wanted to protect Subaru the most, as selfish as that had been, but he was still just a child; a child thrown into a war that he shouldn't have had to fight and given a choice that no child his age could have made. But, Subaru was the one who helped him out of the darkness of his heart and mind and it was that child deep within Kamui that placed the man on a pedestal.

He needed air.

His chest was heavy and it felt like he couldn't breathe. Swiftly the teen stood, dizziness flooding throw him as he threw himself towards the window and slamming them open before he haphazardly jumped through. His long legs hit the ground with a soft thud and he ran for it, away from Imonoyama mansion and into the busy streets where he kept going. It felt good, almost, to be running away like that. He felt as though he could just continue on like this; running away, from his responsibilities, his life, his _memories_.

Away from Subaru Sumeragi, now the missing sakurazukamori, away from the graves of his allies and close friends, away from the pitying eyes of the survivors and he hadn't even noticed when his feet hit grass.

He stopped. His breathing rough and ragged and he stared at the almost ominous house before him. He looked away, how did he get here? It was as if his feet brought him here itself. He found himself walking reluctantly towards the house, up the steps and into the open doors.

"Welcome!"

He was startled out of his revere by the twin voices that greeted him. He stared at the two twin girls as they smiled brightly at him as if they were expecting him.

"Mistress we have a guest!"

"Yes, a guest! How exciting! A customer guest in fact!"

The spoke quickly and excitedly, their voiced melding into each other making it hard for Kamui to keep up, soon they grabbed his hands and dragged him forward as the teen protested.

"Hello, Kamui Shirou." She greeted him as soon as the three stepped into the room. Violet eyes met all knowing crimson eyes and it felt like everything just made sense. The woman was beautiful in an unearthly way, slim with long black hair and cat like eyes. She was lounging easily on a very ornate looking chesterfield sofa that was purple with gold trimmings. The woman wore a lose kimono and a sleeveless long black dress beneath it. Beside her was a young man, tall with black hair and bright blue eyes holding a small platter of tea and what looked like cookies. He could feel the power that hummed underneath the skin of the woman and teen male that stood beside her, it made him uneasy and comfortable at the same time.

"How do you know my name?" Kamui asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing as he stood, resistant to the twin girls' tugging. Finally, he allowed them to pull him along to sit him down on the twin couch that stood in front of the stranger that was separated by a table. "Who are you?" He asked, irritated by the easy smile on her face.

"I'm Yuko Ichihara and this is Watanuki," The boy nodded his head and smiled comfortably as he set down the tea and snacks on the table, "this is my shop and we were expecting you for some time now, you coming here was hitsuzen. It was an inevitable fate." She explained easily, causing the teen's eyes to narrow further. There was that word again, fate.

"What kind of shop is this?"

"A shop that grants wishes."

He scoffed and her smile only widened.

"You don't believe me, no, that's not it." Kamui stared with mistrust, "You don't like wishes."

"Fulfilling wishes bring nothing but pain."

"To some maybe"

He moved to stand but stopped when she lifted a hand up, her other gripping the tea cup gently as she lifted it to her lips.

"You wish to change the fate of Subaru Sumeragi." The name froze the young esper and he found himself sitting back down, a cold chill running through him. "You wish that Subaru never met the Sakurazukamori, that he never felt the pain of losing his twin sister."

He paled, anger like he never felt brimmed under his skin as the temperature of the room raised, Watanuki looked between the two worriedly. "How did you know that?" Kamui demanded harshly.

"Your heart told me." Yuko replied, not at all fazed by the temperature change.

Kamui deflated, a smile of disbelief played on his lips, and it was painful to look at. "What heart? That died along with…" His voice trailed and he frowned harshly.

Yuko only smiled gently at him, setting the cup down.

"I can grant your wish but there is a price."

"There's always a price." Kamui almost laughed.

Yuko nodded in response.

"I can," He hesitated and Yuko looked at him patiently, "I can save him?" He asked finally, voice weak but hopeful.

She nodded, "But there is a price—"

"I'll pay it."

She paused her eyes calculating, "The price to change another's fate is for you to relive yours."

Kamui gave her a questioning look.

"If I were to send you to the past so you may change the strings of fate that is tightly bound to the young Sumeragi, you must relive the events of the Promise Day, from a point in time that has already been chosen for you. A point in time not even I am allowed to know." Yuko explained gravely, her eyes filled with sadness for the young boy before her. She knew, oh she knew the pain he had gone through. All the betrayal and danger and sorrow he was forced through. But, that was the price. It was equivalent.

Kamui stared at her long and hard, his eyes sliding shut. Could he do that? Relive through the deaths and his killing his closest friend? All for a man that held his heart but was stuck in the past? But, if that were to happen maybe he could still change everyone's fates anyways. His heart began to pound, if he did everything right with Subaru and was sent to relive those horrors maybe he could do it _better_, do it right.

Yuko smiled.

He opened his eyes.

"I'll do it."

"Somehow," She grinned, "I knew you would say that." She lifted her hand and pointed it straight at the teen, "I may not get to choose when you go back for reliving your fate but I can at least give you a bit of a head start on when you would meet the Sumeragi." A large symbol opened beneath Kamui, "Think of it as a gift that has already been paid by someone else." Kamui gave her a questioning look as wind began to warp around him.

"What do you mean? Who do—!" His voice became muffled by currents as it quickened and wrapped around the boy. Yuko just smiled and with a flash of bright the boy was gone.

"Yuko san," Watanuki finally found his voice, his head turning to look at her questioningly, "Who paid the price."

She just smiled at him.

It was suddenly bright and Kamui flinched back. The noise around him was loud, people talking, children laughing, and a voice over P.A monitored voice.

'_Train to Tachikawa arriving in fifteen minutes, train to Tachikawa arriving in fifteen minutes.'_

Kamui blinked in surprise, "A train station." There was a yelp and he looked towards the source and that's when he saw him.

Short, but still taller than him with a thin frame and large green eyes filled with kindness and warmth met his before it was filled with surprise. Suddenly, Kamui saw air and he looked down slowly, astonished and found the teen had crumbled to the ground.

Kamui couldn't help the stretch of his lips as he smiled; he quickly shuffled forward and knelt down, offering the flustered teen his hands. With an embarrassed mumble of thanks, black gloved hands touched his bare ones and the violet eyed boy's heart filled with such joy.

Yes, he would do things right, he will save Subaru from his fate.

He glanced off to the other side of the tracks where a tall, large built man stood with narrowed eyes.

Yes, he would save him from the Sakurazukamori.

"Thank you so much for helping me up!"

"It was no problem, are you alright?"

"Yes! Again, thank you so much."

A smile.

"I'm Kamui, what's your name?"

"Subaru Sumeragi."


End file.
